I'm Glad Your Back
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: Ashley Seaver returns to the BAU and the feelings Between her and our favorite genius are revealed.


I'm Glad Your Back

SA Ashley Seaver walked into the BAU office feeling somewhat nervous about her return. After 3 years working in Andi Swans Domestic Trafficking task force she was returning to the BAU after Hotch and Rossi had asked her if she was interested in being part of the team again. She had immediately said yes and was excited to be back with her friends again. Morgan, Garcia, JJ Rossi, Hotch and Reid. The last name was the reason for her nervousness. She and Reid and always kept InTouch after she departed but they hadn't seen each other in almost a year. The last time she saw him was when you accompanied him to Maeve's Grave one the one year anniversary of her death.

 _Why does the thought of seeing Spencer make me nervous?_ She pondered as she grabbed a cupped of coffee before heading to the briefing room where the team had already gathered. _Maybe it's becaus_ e _you like him_ she thought to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the briefing room. Ashley had started liking Reid when she fisted joined the BAU 3 years ago. Her feelings grew as time went on and they kept in contact with each other. Ashley had never revealed her feelings due to a fear of rejection and the fact that it would be hard to be in a relationship with someone who had a busy schedule like she did. However she wondered that with both of them working the same hours having a relationship may be easier. _Here goes nothing_ she though as she approached the door.

A Few Minutes before.

Spencer Reid was fidgeting in his chair and felt the feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he waited for her to arrive. _Ashley coming back! I'm glad she is I've missed her laugh, her smile, her beautiful hair._ "Earth to Pretty boy." Morgan said from across the table snapping Reid out of his thoughts "Sorry I was thinking about something." Reid answered quickly. Morgan exchanged glances with JJ and Garcia before speaking again. "Would this something be a certain someone with blond hair and the initials A.S?" Morgan asked. When Reid only blushed and look away Garcia squealed excitedly and JJ smiled at Reid. "I knew it you like her don't you!" Garcia said. "I didn't day that but I have had been getting the feeling if butterflies in my stomach since I heard she was coming back." Morgan spoke next "I always thought there was something between you two." "I haven't felt like this since Maeve plus Ashely and I have always kept in contact so I guess my feelings grew with time." Reid said. "Why haven't you told her yet?" Garcia asked "Because honestly as close as we are I doubt she feels the same way I do." Reid answered. "Spence I think you're selling yourself short you won't know how she feels unless you tell her." JJ said and Spencer simply nodded. "I think you two would make cute babies!" Garcia said causing everyone to laugh except Reid who groaned and put his head on the desk.

"Rough Night Reid?" A familiar voice asked and they all look at the door where Ashley stood. After hugging the others including Rossi and Hotch Ashley went to sit next to Spencer who pulled out her chair for her. She thank him and swore she say him blush but quickly focused when Garcia began explaining the case at hand. A serious of brutal stabbings on former prostitutes in Kentucky was the case.

Over the next 4 days while the team worked the case everyone notice how Reid and Seaver acted differently and it became clear to all of them that the two of them liked each other.

Hotch noticed how they smiled at each other happily then look away quickly when he paired them up to meet with the coroner.

Morgan noticed how around Ashley Spencer talked about more than just facts and how Ashley became amused at his knowledge of just about everything.

JJ noticed how when the both reached for the same file their hands brushed together and they both blushed. She noticed how Reid had wiped sauce off Seavers face when the team was eating pizza one night at the police station.

Garcia noticed how whenever Reid called her his voice sounded happier if Ashley was around.

Rossi noticed the jealous look in Ashley's eyes when one of the prostitutes they were interviewing flirted with Spencer.

Four day later the killer was in custody and the team returned to Quantico. Ashley and Spencer were the last to leave the office the night they returned. Ashely was packing up when Reid approached her. "So how does it feel to be back?" Reid asked. "It feels great honestly." Ashley replied smiling. "Would you like to out this weekend?" Reid asked quickly and Ashley felt happiness in her stomach. "Like on a real date?" She asked as she tried to hide the excitement in her voice. "Only if you uh want it to be a real date." Reid replied with nervousness in his voice. "I'd love to go on a real date with you Spencer." Ashley said smiling. "Great ill pick you up at 7 and we can go to dinner and a movie." Spencer said. "I'm looking forward to it. As Reid and Seaver left the office he turned to her and said "I'm glad your back." "I'm Glad to be back." Ashley replied. They both left the office that night very happy and excited.

The rest of the team wasn't surprised when they found out about the date in fact they were all very happy for the other two. While most on what happened on that date and after are for another time it should be none the Garcia was right about one thing. Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver do make cute babies.

 **I love Spencer and Ashley and I always that they should be a couple. I wish Seaver would return in season 11 but I don't think it will. If it did I would love to see her and Reid as a couple.**


End file.
